


I Got Chills

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in choreography leads to new options for Kurt and Artie.</p><p>'Pilot' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Chills

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at fanfiction, and is still one of my favourite little pieces.

I Got Chills

 

When he'd auditioned for his Spanish teacher's rebooted Glee club, this was not what Kurt Hummel had in mind; doo-wopping in a line while a scary midget and a scared giant assaulted a 'Grease' number. It didn't help that Mr Schuester had effectively abandoned control of this rehearsal to one Miss Rachel Berry, whose choreography bordered on the invasive. If she ran her hands over him one more time he was going to slap her, femeninity be damned.

At least she had decided to shake up the order in which they harmonised in the background, shifting Kurt to stand between Artie and Mercedes. Tina's vocals apparently sounding better to Rachel's oh so highly trained ear when nearer to the ear in question. Kurt couldn't hear any difference, but if the last hour had taught him anything, it was that arguing with Rachel about pretty much anything was a waste of time, and led to her turning that demented gleam in her eyes on you. And oh good, she was cueing them for another run through; Kurt hadn't much cared for this song in the first place, but after an hour of hearing it continuously he was tempted to burn every copy of 'Grease' in a ten-mile radius, and lodge a formal protest with John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John for inflicting it upon the world.

And apparently Rachel was changing her improvised choreography for at least the third time, Tina fighting a losing battle against a squeak as she was basically molested before being shoved unceremoniously aside. The midget was surprisingly restrained with Artie this run-through, refraining from shoving him so hard he needed Mr Schuester to stop his forward momentum; unfortunately she had apparently been saving her exuberance for him, ruffling his hair in what she probably assumed was a playful manner (but which moved up her imminent bitch-slapping by several minutes) and then twirling him on the spot, giving him a little shove as she moved towards Mercedes that caused his foot to catch on the rim of one of Artie's wheels. 

For a timeless moment Kurt fought with gravity, but inevitably lost the battle, ending up sprawled unceremoniously over Artie's lap. Momentarily stunned, Kurt blinked owlishly up at his bespectacled friend, noticing concern and something else in those stunning eyes, and woah, when did Artie's eyes get so bright? Shaking his head, Kurt became aware that rehearsal had come to a standstill, and Artie was talking to him. "Kurt, Kurt, are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" With another shake to clear the cobwebs, Kurt raised himself enough to address the room "I'm fine thank you Artie, you're a very comfortable place to land." 

Kurt broke off then, blushing furiously, "I don't suppose you'd accept that was the concussion talking?" he asked, a plaintive note entering his voice. Artie, a pink tinge suffusing his own cheeks, nevertheless rallied sufficiently to arch a sardonic eyebrow. "Nuh-uh Kurt, you didn't hit your head at all in that graceful swoon of yours." Here, Artie reached down and, with seeming ease, pulled Kurt up so that he was sat in the other's lap, one of Artie's arms looped around his waist to keep him from falling off. 

If Kurt had thought his blush was bad before, he was certain that the shade of red he was now sporting was both extremely unflattering and clashed with his outfit. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment, "As delightful as this interlude has been, would you mind letting me up Artie?" To his surprise, the other boy's arm tightened around him, one half-gloved hand tracing patterns on his hip bone. "I don't think I'm ready to let go just yet Kurt; after all, I just saved you from face-planting on the floor, I think I deserve a proper thank you for my heroism." Kurt's confusion must have shown on his face as the other elaborated, "Traditionally when a princess is saved she gives her brave knight a kiss."

After this statement Kurt was pretty sure he could feel a tingling in his extremities as all the blood in his body rushed to his face, but he was still capable of snarking back, "Tradition can bite me, and any princess who needs a 'brave knight' to rescue her deserves to be eaten by the dragon." Dimly, he heard Mercedes calling "Preach!", but his eyes were now locked with Artie's; the concern had faded, and Artie's eyes were darkening in a way that Kurt had never had directed at him before. 

Hesitantly, fearful that this was all some kind of joke, he leaned forward and tentatively touched his lips to Artie's. He was stunned and overjoyed when Artie leaned into him, his slightly dry lips pressing against Kurt's own. Kurt was content to let Artie take control as the other gently moved his mouth against Kurt's, letting Kurt get used to the sensations before Artie's lips parted and his tongue licked the seam of Kurt's mouth, a silent request that Kurt was glad to grant. With a stifled moan Artie licked into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt was overwhelmed by the sheer physical pleasure that swept over him, his own tongue was soon eagerly exploring Artie's mouth, commiting to memory every moan and whimper the other boy released under Kurt's inexperienced by enthusiastic ministrations.

When breathing became an issue they reluctantly parted, a faintly obscene sound reverberating in the room as the leaned back, chests heaving. For the first time Kurt became aware of the hardness in his pants, and the matching hardness he could feel pressing against him from his position in Artie's lap. Stifled whispers also reminded him of their audience, and he pressed his face into Artie's neck to hide his resurgent blush. Artie gently drew Kurt to face the room, the slight glare on his face silently daring anyone (cough Finn Hudson cough) to make a homophobic comment. His embarrassment mitigated by the fact that Artie was apparently proud to be seen making out with him.....in the school auditorium, so plebeian, Kurt pasted a haughty look on his face and turned to face the music, or at least the makers of music. 

Mercedes and Tina were whispering together, but if the bright smile on Mercedes' face, and Tina's flustered panting were anything to go by, there'd be no issues there. Mr Schuester looked taken aback, but generally accepting, and Rachel had her psychotic 'I have two gay dads' face on. (the one that everyone was subjected to upon first meeting her, and then again any time she felt slighted) Even Finn Hudson, quarterback and supervisor of Kurt's morning 'dumpster dives' didn't look too grossed out, though the dopy amiable grin wasn't really an improvement. Nevertheless he hadn't stormed out on being witness to so much gay, and didn't look like he was planning on upping the torments of either Kurt or Artie by the rest of the Letterman-wearing neanderthals who infested William McKinley.

Kurt tuned back into the room from his musings when Artie announced, "Have fun y'all, we out." Turning and wheeling towards the door with Kurt still perched on his lap, he whispered to his passenger, "One of the benefits of the chair, the disabled bathrooms are really spacious, and they have solid locks on the doors." With a wink at the rest of the club, Artie rolled Kurt out of the auditorium and on to what would hopefully be a mutually enjoyable make out session.


End file.
